THE TRUE LAZYTOWN (ZIGGY ROTTEN)
by PlZeNjOyMyFaNfIcTiOn
Summary: Robbie kidnaps Ziggy for an evil mission he has prepared for Spartacus.


It was a perfectly normal day in Lazy Town. Stephanie was outside with her friends Pixel, Stingy, Trixie, Ziggy, and Spartacus. Today, the friendly bunch were brainstorming of all the neat, fun things they could do today. " We should play at the park." says Pixel. " We should go to the beach." says Trixie. " These ideas sound great!" says Stephanie. " Those ideas were mine." says Stingy. While everyone is talking, Ziggy was the only one to not. He was too distracted and was mesmerized by the sweetness of his lollipop. Looking at all the red and white stripes that possessed the flavors of dark cherry and peppermint. Ziggy started to daydream. He was in a grass field with his lollipop. He skipped, ran, and played with his lollipop as if it was a real person. As he was daydreaming, he heard a faint, "Ziggy." "Who's there?" responded Ziggy. "Ziggy." said the voice again. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped in surprise. " Where do you think we should go to Ziggy?" said Stephanie. Ziggy moans a little since he was still recovering. " I know!" says Spartacus, " Let's walk around town to see if anything interesting is going on!" "That's a great idea!" says Stephanie. "Yeah!" replies everyone else. " It was my idea." Stingy said quietly.

x.X.x

Robbie Rotten is in the park, with a trap set up for Spartacus. "This idea is brilliant!" says Robbie. "I wonder why I haven't thought of this before!" Robbie sits there waiting for Spartacus. A few minutes go by, and he notices that Spartacus hasn't come yet. "Why isn't he coming?" says the rotten villain. Another minute goes by. "He always comes, so why isn't he coming now?" said Robbie Rotten. And then all of a sudden, it struck him like a train. "That's right!" said Robbie Rotten, "He only comes if someone is in trouble." "I know! I'll get one of Sportaflop's little friends and lure him into my trap! It's genius!" said Robbie Rotten. "But who will I take?" This question rattled inside the villain's mind. Robbie gasped. And then an evil grin took over Robbie.

x.X.x

The Lazytown bunch were walking throughout the town.

"Look! It's the beach on a beautiful Summer day!" said Stephanie. "Do you guys want to go?" asked Spartacus. "Yeah!" replies everyone else, except for Ziggy. Once again, Ziggy is daydreaming the adventure with lollipop. Everyone headed down to the beach shore and splashed each other with water, while Trixie and Stingy were making sandcastles. Ziggy subconsciously walked towards the beach, still imagining his playtime with his sweet ball on a stick. Ziggy was walking next to the hedge that surrounded Lazy Town. Ziggy heard a rustling sound behind him, making him snap back to reality and jerked his body around to see what it was. He didn't see anything, so he continued walking. As he was starting to daydream again, two large hands covered appeared over Ziggy's head and covered his mouth, and before he knew it, he passed out.

x.X.x

Ziggy woke up in a lair, surrounded by pipes large and small and strapped in a chair. Across the room was a dark shadowy figure. The figure was slowly approaching him. It started to become more visible as it came closer. Ziggy started to make out a face and body. "Hello Zoggy!" said Robbie Rotten. "Um, it's Ziggy." nervously said Ziggy. "Potato pototo." responded Robbie. "Look, I want you to yell help as loud as you can! Can you do that?" asked Robbie. "No, I don't need to do what you tell me to!" yelled Ziggy. "Not even for… THIS?" said Robbie, pulling out a piece of butterscotch. Ziggy stared at the piece of candy with his mouth wide open, with an addition of drool falling out of his mouth, but he resisted. "I won't!" said Ziggy. "Guess we will have to do this the HARD way." said Robbie. Robbie slowly reached down to the zipper of his pants and unzipped it, exposing his underwear. Then, he grabbed both his underwear and pants with both hands, and pulled them down at the same time. Then, his jelly like, penis was now visible to them both. "You still don't want a butterscotch?" Ziggy then nodded his head no. "Okay then." said Robbie Rotten. He then leaned toward to Ziggy and as he was going to put his cock in Ziggy's drooled up mouth, he said, "You're going to enjoy this as if it were that butterscotch." and then he shoved it down Ziggy's throat. Ziggy's drool lubricated the soft dick that entered his mouth. Robbie then started to work it back and forth. "Are you sure you won't call for help?" said Robbie Rotten. Ziggy couldn't speak since his mouth was full of wiener. Robbie continued and was still working his crotch back and forth. Ziggy didn't know why this was happening. He closed his eyes and thought about the lollipop he was daydreaming about. How happy and peaceful it seemed. And then, before he knew it, before even Robbie knew it, Robbie came in Ziggy's mouth. Robbie then sighed in relief. He then took his penis out of Ziggy's mouth. Jizz seeped out from around Ziggy's lips, running down his shirt. Robbie and Ziggy's eyes met each other. "So what should I do to you now?" said Robbie.

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
